moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Cars 2
| language = English | release date = June 24, 2011 | location = | runtime = 106 mins | rating = (Australia) | budget = $200 million | gross = $559,852,396 | book = | wikia = }} Cars 2 is a 2011 American Computer-animated action comedy spy film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The film is the Sequel to the 2006 film Cars. In the film, race car Lightning McQueen (voiced by Owen Wilson) and tow truck Mater (voiced by Larry the Cable Guy) head to Japan and Europe to compete in the World Grand Prix, but Mater becomes sidetracked with international espionage. The film is directed by John Lasseter, co-directed by Brad Lewis, written by Ben Queen, and produced by Denise Ream. The film was distributed by Walt Disney Pictures and was released in the United States on June 24, 2011 (five years after the first film). The film was presented in Disney Digital 3D and IMAX 3D, as well as traditional two-dimensional and IMAX formats. The film was first announced in 2008, alongside Up, Newt, and Brave (previously known as The Bear and the Bow), and it is the 12th animated film from the studio. The film received mixed reviews from critics, and broke the studio's streak of critical success, but ranked No. 1 on its opening weekend in the U.S. and Canada with $66,135,507 and topping international success of such previous Pixar works as Toy Story, A Bug's Life, Toy Story 2, Monsters, Inc., Cars, and WALL-E. Plot Lightning McQueen and tow truck Mater head to Japan and Europe to compete in the World Grand Prix, but Mater becomes sidetracked with international espionage. They eventually face off a greedy tycoon and a wicked professor. Voice cast *Larry the Cable Guy as Mater *Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen *Michael Caine as Finn McMissile a British spy *Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell *Eddie Izzard as Sir Miles Axlerod *John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli *Brent Musburger as Brent Mustangburger *Joe Mantegna as Grem a Gremlin *Thomas Kretschmann as Professor Zündapp *Peter Jacobson as Acer *Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera *Darrell Waltrip as Darrell Cartrip *Franco Nero as Uncle Topolino *David Hobbs as David Hobbscap *Patrick Walker as Mel Dorado *Tony Shalhoub as Luigi *Jeff Garlin as Otis *Michel Michelis as Tomber *Jason Isaacs as Siddeley and Leland Turbo *Lloyd Sherr as Fillmore and Tony Trihull *Bruce Campbell as Rod "Torque" Redline *Teresa Gallagher as Mater's Computer *Jenifer Lewis as Flo *Stanley Townsend as Victor Hugo, Vladimir Trunkov and Ivan *Velibor Topic as Alexander Hugo *Sig Hansen as Crabby the Boat *Guido Quaroni as Guido *Vanessa Redgrave as Mama Topolino and The Queen of England *John Mainier as J. Curby Gremlin *Brad Lewis as Tubbs Pacer *Cheech Marin as Ramone *Jeff Gordon as Jeff Gorvette *Lewis Hamilton as Lewis Hamilton *Paul Dooley as Sarge *Edie McClurg as Minny *Richard Kind as Van *Katherine Helmond as Lizzie *John Ratzenberger as Mack *Michael Wallis as Sheriff *John Lasseter as John Lassetire *Mark Winterbottom as Frosty (Australian release only) Sequel TBA Trivia *Doc Hudson does not appear in this film, due to Paul Newman's death. He is implied to have died since his clinic has been converted to a memorial museum and the trophy McQueen wins at the beginning of the film was renamed after him. Gallery Cars 2 movie.jpg Category:Cars (franchise) Category:2011 animated films Category:Sequels Category:Pixar films Category:Pixar feature films Category:Pixar Category:Pixar Movies Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Disney animated features canon Category:Disney animated films Category:Films distributed by The Walt Disney Company Category:Films Category:American films Category:American comedy films Category:American animated films Category:Films rated G Category:Films without Humans Category:Films shot in London Category:Films shot in Paris Category:Films shot in Tokyo Category:Films set in 2011 Category:Movies Category:Cars films Category:2010s sports comedy films Category:American sports comedy films Category:2010s sports films Category:American sports films Category:Auto racing films Category:Sports films Category:Animated sports films Category:Animated sports comedy films Category:American animated sports films